


Hypnotism – Grayson stops breathing.

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Hypnotism – Grayson stops breathing.





	Hypnotism – Grayson stops breathing.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Eyes open wide awake.” Grayson stays under and Ethan looks round, unsure.  
“Did it not work?” Ethan asked him.  
“He's very deep under. Grayson, nod your head if you can hear me.” Glen says and Grayson doesn't move. Ethan comes over to Grayson.  
“Yo, Gray.” He says putting hand on his neck. “Grayson?” Ethan asked again leaning into his face and he turned his cheek to Graysons’ mouth. Everyone is silent. “He's not breathing,” Ethan told everyone quickly. Quickly Glen placed Grayson onto the floor and felt for his pulse. “What happened? Is he going to be ok?” Ethan asked Glen.  
“This can happen.” Glen says as he begins to shake Graysons’ chest with a fist. “His heart rate has become very slow and he's stopped breathing.”  
“That can happen?!” Ethan asks him in shock.  
“It's very rare.” He tells Ethan, who turns his head to face Grayson.  
“Wake up Grayson, come on.” A few seconds pass before Grayson gasps. “Grayson, look at me.”


End file.
